slendytubbies_ocfandomcom-20200214-history
Bland And Hexy's Friendship
Bland and Hexy's Friendship '''is a story of how Bland and Hexy became best friends and how they got infected. The story is '''complete! Characters: Main Protagonists: #Bland #Hexy Minor Protagonists: 3. Sui 4. Claw Tubbie 5. Yeti Tubbie 6. Arrow Tubbie 7. Slug (He was more nicer to people before he joined the cult) 8. Ginks 9. Mark (Uninfected) 10. Experiment Tubbie (before his "transformation") Main Antagonists: 10. Jacob 11. Adam 12. I think you should know :) Minor Antagonists 13. Yoddy 14. Molly Chapter 1: Two Friends It was a sunny day, lots of grass, flowers, and a teletubbie sitting on a rock reading a book. Bland: This book is nice, but I think I could go for a walk. Bland stood up and walked but with his eyes closed. Another tubbie with hexagon shaped eyes looked up at the sky. Hexy: Am I really different? I look weird. Bland bumped right onto Hexy. Bland fell down. Hexy: Woah. You ok dude? Bland: Uh, yeah. Hexy looked at the sky again. Bland: Why are you looking at the sky? Something wrong? Hexy: I'm thinking of how I'm going to live wih my oddly shaped eyes. Bland: What's your name? Hexy:...Hexy.. And yours? Bland: Bland. Hexy: Alright. Bland: I think you got that name because of your oddly shaped eyes. Hexy: Yep. And also I'm a little lonely. Bland: You need a friend? A BEST friend? I could be. Hexy: uh... Really? Bland: Yea. And you look nice. No way that other people will question you. Hexy: You're cool. Do you have other friends? Bland: Just you. Hexy: Follow me. I have something to show you. (Sorry if it was short. I tried my best to make it as long as possible.) Chapter 2: Application Hexy brought Bland to a building. Bland: Uh.... Why are we here? Hexy: Tubby Toast.. Bland: Tubby Toast? Hexy: Yep! Some tubbies PAY with Tubby Toast! Bland: Wait.... WE'RE GONNA GET A JOB?!?!?! Hexy: YES! THINK OF ALL THAT TOAST! Bland thinks about it. Bland: Cool. Alright let's go in! Hexy: Um... Do we have to knock on the door? Bland: Uh-huh. Hexy: Ok then. Hexy knocked on the door. It opened and a dark red teletubbie appeared. ???: Hello. What are y'all doing here? Hexy: Uhh...... Bland covered Hexy's mouth. Bland: WE WERE GONNA VISIT!! HEHE! ???: Alright then. Come in. They walked inside. Hexy: Looks huge. Bland: Yea... ???: Alright. Who do you wanna see? Hexy: Maybe that orange guy with a bandana. ???: Alrighty then! The dark red tubbie brought Hexy and Bland to the orange tubbie. ???: Uh, who are you two? Bland: I am Bland, and this is Hexy. Mark: Cool. I'm Mark. Hexy: Nice to meet you. Mark: I still don't know why you are here. Bland goes to Mark's ear to say something to him Bland: We want a job here. Mark: Ok. I'll tell Adam. Bland: Who's Adam? Mark: ....The guy who brought you here. Bland: Oh. (thinking)(I think he might get mad....) Meanwhile, Mark goes to Adam to talk to him about Bland and Hexy. Adam: Mark. What are you doing here?! Mark: I need to tell you something about Bland and Hexy. Adam: You mean the red guy and the guy with the oddly-shaped eyes?! Mark: Yes. Adam: Ok. Tell me. Mark: They want..... a job here. Adam goes silent for 5 seconds. Adam: Alright! Send them to me! Mark sends Bland and Hexy to Adam's room. Hexy: What is it? Adam: So, you were thinking all this time that you wanted a job here? Bland: Yeeeeaaaa...... Adam: Ok then. Just follow me into the training room. Hexy: (Woohoo! TUBBY TOAST, HERE WE COME!) Chapter 3: Hired! 1 week later, after their training.... Adam: I think you're ready. Here are 10 Tubby Toasts for good luck. Bland: C'mon Hexy! Hexy: Comin'! Bland and Hexy go for their first task: Making sure everyone is behaving well. Bland: Where should we go first? Hexy: Maybe those three guys? Hexy and Bland go to them. Hexy: Uh... hi..? Bland: Don't be scared! This is Hexy and I am Bland. ???: Hello. Bland: What's your name? Yeti Tubbie: Just call me Yeti..... Arrow Tubbie: Call me Arrow. ???: I really don't know how to describe my name. Bland: It's alright. Hexy: Um... Bland? I see another building outside! Bland: Oooh! Let's go! Before they would head out the door, Adam shouted. Adam: Where do you think you're going?!?! Hexy: C'mon man! Can't we just go somewhere for fun? Adam: NO! You will stay here until your job is over! Hexy: Screw you! We're going! Hexy and Bland ran to the building as fast as possible. Adam: *Shouting* YOU JERKS!!!! Hexy and Bland made it to the building. Hexy: A sign on the building! Bland: You're right! And it says "Tubbie Casino". Hexy: You know what that means Bland?! Bland: What? Hexy: LOTS OF TUBBY TOAST!!!! Bland: Let's go in! Bland and Hexy came in. Lots of other tubbies were betting LOTS of their tubby toast. Bland: Nice! A green tubbie with a purple bowtie came in front of them. ???: Hello there! Bland: Woah! NICE TO MEET YOU! ???: Names? Hexy: This is Bland and I am Hexy. Yoddy: Name's Yoddy. You wanna talk to someone? Bland: Maybe you? Yoddy: I don't feel like talking. Talk to those two! Yoddy pointed to a tan-ish tubbie and a black tubbie with a blob antenna. They were talking to each other. ???: Hey, Sui. How is that sandwich? Sui: Eh, good. I could've said to them I wanted more lettuce on it... Bland and Hexy walked to them. Bland: Uh hi. ???: Hello! Names? Bland: Bland. This is Hexy. Slug: My name's Slug. This is Sui. Sui: Hey. Anyway there is a betting tournament coming up and we are joining. You joining too guys? Bland: OF COURSE!! Slug: Good luck on it. You'll need it. Hexy: BLAND! ARE YOU CRAZY? WE WILL LOSE SOME TOAST! Bland: C'mon its not that bad! Hexy: Ugh alright. The tournament was about to start so every tubbie hurried. Yoddy: Alright. The tournament is about to start. Who is participating?! Bland and Hexy raised their hands up, along with Slug and Sui. Some other tubbies did the same. Yoddy: Alright. First up we'll go with Bland and Slug. It has begun. We'll be doing Craps! Bland: (Oh god, goodbye tubby toast!!) Slug: Alright man. Good luck on this. Bland was sweating. Bland places a bet on 50 Tubby Toast. While Slug places a bet on 100. Minutes later... Bland actually won. Meanwhile.... Adam: JACOB! Jacob: Adam... Don't shout my name so loud! Damn! What is it?! Adam: Bland and Hexy ran from this place to GAMBLE! Jacob: WHAT! I am going to that gambling place! Adam: Good luck. Back at the casino. Hexy won as well. Slug: Wow. You really won... Just give me and Sui 1 Tubby Toast each. Bland did what he said. Sui: You guys are awesome! Yoddy taken the 2 Tubby Toasts and gave it back to Bland and Hexy. Bland: WHAT THE HELL MAN! WE WANTED TO BE A FRIEND! Yoddy: DON'T DONATE! Slug: Screw you! We want a new manager! Yoddy: SHUT UP! I'M KICKIN' YOU GUYS OUTTA HERE! Yoddy succeeded to kick them out of the casino. Slug: Hey guys. He's not watching us! DONATE! Jacob: GOTCHA! Jacob grabbed Bland and Hexy and brought them back. Slug: *Shouting* YOU JERK! LET THEM GO! Chapter 4: Punishment Jacob went inside and made Bland and Hexy sit. Jacob: WHY DID YOU RUN OFF THIS PLACE TO GAMBLE AND CRAP?! Bland: Because we only get 10 Toasts per week! Unfair! Jacob: I DON'T GIVE A DAMN! YOU STAY HERE! I NEED TO GET SOMETHING. Jacob leaves and locks the door so Bland and Hexy won't get out. Hexy: Bullcrap! Bland: There should be a vent around here or something to open the door... Hexy checked around the room. Nothing. Hexy: THERE ISN'T CRAP! Bland: Hey! He forgot to lock THAT door! That's his room! Hexy: YES! We'll escape in no time! Meanwhile at the enterance... Slug violently knocked on the door. Sui: You sure it'll work? Slug: Ugh. It will. The door opened. Adam: Who's the-- YOU JERKS??? Slug: Leave Bland and Hexy alone and we WILL leave! Adam: GET A LIFE! Adam closed the door. Sui: Wow. Plan turned into crap. Slug: Be quiet dude. Back in the room. Bland: Should be something that can bust us out. Hexy: I doubt it. WE LOOKED EVERYWHERE! Bland: Well, not the drawers. Bland found a crowbar. Hexy: What the hell?! Why does he keep a goddamn crowbar here?! Bland: I don't know. Maybe if he's in a situation like this maybe he uses it. Hexy: CRAP! HE'S COMING BACK!! Hexy and Bland hid the crowbar and sat at the table again. Jacob: Alright, douchebags. I'm going to take all your Tubby Toast for being a brat and doing your gambling crap! Before Jacob was about to take the Toasts, Hexy knocked him out with the crowbar. Bland: GET THE KEY! Hexy grabbed the key from Jacob's pocket. He opened the door. Bland and Hexy ran to the entrance to get out but Adam pushed them. They fell down. Adam: Well, you might've knocked Jacob out with his measly crowbar, but now I'LL take your toasts! Meanwhile again... Slug: I have a metal stick! Sui: Well alright. Slug and Sui tried to budge the door. It actually worked and it opened. Slug: Woah. Was it that simple? Sui: JUST GO IN! Adam was about to grab the crowbar and the Toasts but Slug and Sui bashed at him. Slug: LEAVE THEM ALONE YOU BASTARD! Adam: WHAT?! MARK, HELP ME OUT HERE! Mark: I'm not your friend! Adam: Screw you! Mark bashed to Adam like Slug and Sui did. Mark: Hey Bland! Hey Hexy! Slug: Who is this guy? Bland: He's Mark. Our... friend. Chapter 5: Another Helper Adam: WHAT THE HELL MARK!! Mark: I don't wanna work for a meanie. Adam: Damn you anyway! AND DON'T THINK ABOUT RUNNING AWAY! Hexy: *whispering* Bland! The crowbar! Bland tried to knock Adam out but he grabbed Bland's arm. Adam: Really? YOU, trying to knock ME out? I think I'm gonna-- Some other tubbie punched Adam. Bland: Woah. Uhhh... ???: Hey. Hexy: ...hello. Ginks: Ehh... Name's Ginks. I work here but I found out I was working for a jerk. Mark: Yes. He IS a jerk! Adam stood up. Ginks: Shit. Adam: WHY DO I HAVE USELESS PEOPLE WHO WANT TO DESTROY ME?!?! GINKS WHY! Ginks: You and Jacob are a jerk! That's why. Jacob wasn't unconscious anymore. Jacob: Ugh! These stupid guys! First they followed the rules, NOW THIS?!?! DAMMIT! Jacob came to them. Adam: JACOB! HELP ME! Jacob grabbed Bland and Hexy and brought them to another room. Jacob: THIS TIME, I'M TAKING THE CROWBAR WITH ME SO YOU DOUCHES LEARN! Jacob left and closed the door. Bland: GOD DAMMIT! Hexy: Relax. Just find something! They did so but didn't find anything. Bland: Ughh. We'll be stuck here forever! Hexy: Wait! Look at the ceiling! A vent! Bland: The hell? Too obvious, but let's just go. Bland and Hexy got in the vent and crawled through it. Bland: Are you sure this will work? Hexy: Yea. Bland and Hexy made it to a room with many vents. Bland: Uhh. Which one to choose?!?! Hexy: The middle one? Bland and Hexy fell down the middle vent. Little did they know they had to crawl a tunnel again. Hexy: Damn. We need to keep crawling. Meanwhile... Jacob went back to the room. Jacob: WHAT THE HELL?! WHERE DID THEY GO? Jacob ran from the room to get Adam. Jacob: ADAM! BLAND AND HEXY ARE GONE! Adam: Dammit! Where do you think they went? Wait a minute. Do you have a vent on the ceiling?! Jacob: I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW THAT! WE HAVE TO GET THOSE SHITHEADS! Jacob and Adam crawled through the vent. They made it to the room with many vents just like Bland and Hexy encountered. Adam: Let's go to the top left one! Adam and Jacob did so. Jacob: More crawling??? Adam: Just go! Back to Bland and Hexy... Bland and Hexy made it to a vent that led to the storage room. Bland: Alright. Let's get out of this room! Bland and Hexy found a door. It led to the main area. Slug: Guys! Where the hell were you?! Bland: I'll talk about it later... Chapter 6: What They Deserve ???: What the hell is going on here? Hexy: Wait. Who's that? Hexy pointed at a while tubbie with a pipe antenna. Mark: Oh... That's- Harry: Harry... and what are you planning? Bland: Thinking of a way to teach some guys a lesson. Harry: Uh. Who? Hexy: Adam- Bland: ...and Jacob. Harry: Uhh why?? Bland: Because they are jerks that are too mean to us. Harry: No wonder. Bland: Let's put traps at what vent they might come out of! Meanwhile... Jacob: Alright. Let's go down... Adam: Just be careful. Jacob and Adam used a rope to get down. Jacob felt something on his foot. Jacob: I feel pain... Adam: Uhh what? Jacob looked at his foot. There was a beartrap biting it Jacob: OH SHIT! Adam: Open the trap! Jacob did so but it wouldn't budge. Jacob: Shit... Adam: Just leave it and go to another vent! They did so... Hexy and Bland saw what happened. They hid behind boxes. Hexy: Woah nice. Bland: Maybe this shows them that they don't be mean. Jacob: Who the hell was that? Hexy: Well crap. Jacob and Adam went down the same vent but had to be careful of the traps. Jacob: I KNEW IT WAS YOU TWO DOUCHES! Slug cut the rope so that they fall down. Adam: Who cut the rope?!?! Slug: SEE YA LOSERZZ! Adam: WHYY! Slug: Because you are stupid and mean. Bland and Hexy escaped the room and locked it. Slug: BYE! Adam: THEY LOCKED THE FRICKIN DOOR! Jacob: Let's kick it down!! Bland: *from the door* That's what you get!!! Adam: I'LL KILL YOU! Bland: Hexy! Let's go outside!!! Hexy: Woohoo! Bland and Hexy went outside and saw a green tubbie with button eyes. Bland: *whispering* Looks creepy... Hexy: I'll attack her then! Hexy charged at her but she tripped him. ???: Ooooops..... Bland threw a rock at her. ???: The hell? Slug and Sui went outside to see what was going on... Slug: The hell? Who are you? Molly: ...Molly. Slug: Wow. Stupid name. Molly: WHAT? Molly charged at Slug and he ran from her. Hexy threw a rock at her like Bland did but he knocked her out. Slug: Woah. Thanks. Hexy: No prob. Bland: Hope Adam and Jacob dosen't bust out of the room. Chapter 7: Demise (short) Meanwhile, Adam and Jacob tried to find a way out of the room. Adam: Maybe we could charge at the door to bust it open. They did so, it actually worked. Adam: Let's get these shitheads! They ran outside and saw Bland and Hexy. Bland: Uhh. Hexy? Hexy: What is it??? WHAT?! Adam: Yes, we did bust out. Jacob: Now YOU are going to learn a lesson! Jacob shot Bland's arm. Bland: SHIT! Hexy: You stupid jerks! I WILL KILL YOU! Hexy charged at them but he got tripped by Jacob. He grabbed Hexy. Jacob: Well, bastard. You gonna say something or are you gonna die? Bland threw a rock at Jacob. Hexy ran. Adam shot them in the knee. Adam: These shitheads are too easy to kill... Adam approached them. He grabbed Bland and held a knife. He sliced Bland's arm off. Bland: WHY! Bland fell. Adam: You should've been listening to the rules... You should've been nicer.... but you were too stupid to even do that! He stabbed Bland. While Hexy ran away. Hexy: WHY DID I RUN AWAY? I DIDN'T MEAN IT BLAND! Adam: Now I'm gonna find Hexy. He left Bland's corpse. 1 week later... ???: He should be perfect for MY plan! He was talking to Bland's corpse. He gave him an infected custard. ???: Now, time to find more people who can work for me! Meanwhile... Hexy: I'm stupid..... Bland... I'm sorry..... Why did I even run away? He's dead now. I'm alone...again... Hexy found a custard next to him. What he didn't know that it was infected. Hexy: Custard...? Well. I think it could cheer me up. Hexy ate the custard. Hexy: I'll go down the canyon. Hexy did so. After he did he felt weird. He was about to be infected! Hexy: Agh... What's happening? Rrr... Hexy lied down. He felt pain. Hexy: Shit! I can't hold it! A purple mist surrounds him. He was infected. ???: Perfect. Just... perfect. He went to Bland. He was fully infected. ???: Hello there. Bland: .... ???: Do you need me to help out with something? Bland: .....yes.. ???: Tell me. Bland: ..to kill Adam. What is your name by the way? Demon Tubbie: It's Demon Tubbie. And I'll kill him. Demon ran to Adam who was still outside. Adam: Alright, I'll need to hire new tubbi- Holy shit. Demon Tubbie: You'll pay for killing him. Adam: Killing what? He stabbed Adam with his sword. Demon Tubbie: Maybe those two guys who were best friends! Adam: W-w-huh?... Oh.....Bland..and.......H-hex.... Demon removed his sword from Adam. He was now a corpse. Demon returned to Bland. Demon Tubbie: I killed him. Do you want a better world as well? Bland: Uh... yes. But I want to see my friend again. Demon Tubbie: He's behind me. Hexy: Good. We're together. Hexy grew two more arms. Demon: Good. Come inside the lab. Chapter 8 - Epilogue 3 months later... Cortana was sent by Miles to investigate. Cortana: Man. Couldn't Miles sent Bruo with me? Damn. She saw two familiar tubbies. Cortana: What the hell? Who are you? Bland: Not telling you. She tried to shoot them but they were quick. Cortana: Ugh. I need to contact Miles. She did so. Cortana: Hey Miles. I found two tubbies who wanna kill me! Miles: What? Get back to the base. She ran from them. Hexy: Heh. We'll be ready for her return... The End. Category:Stories by Doblonsplayer143